El diario de Lily
by Amni
Summary: Nuevo capitulo al fin: ¿Remus y Lily casados? ¡No! Solo es una clase, pero Lily se da cuenta de algo...De sus sentimientos
1. Default Chapter

Todos los personajes (menos Meg, Naya y Niebla), establecimientos y esas cosas son de J.K. ROWLING no míos (por si acaso ¬.¬).

**El diario de Lily.**

**20-7-1.971**

Vale, aun estoy exhausta, por eso eh empezado este diario (que me lo regalo papa desde ya hace más de tres años) para escribir lo que me  ha pasado, bueno voy a empezar a relatar: 

 Esta mañana estaba (como casi siempre) discutiendo con Petunia (la jirafa) que es mejor ir cómoda a ir con trajes muy bonitos, pero, muy molestos, bueno, pues de repente hemos oído unos golpecitos en la ventana, y adivina que había ¡¡Una lechuza!! Pues resulta que mientras yo habría la ventana va Petunia a contárselo a papa y mama, que ese día no trabajaban, mientras gritaba: _"¡¡Mama!!¡¡Papa!! ¡¡ Ay un horrible bicho en la ventana y Lily quiere dejarlo pasar!!"_

Esa idiota no podía estar más confundida, la lechuza era preciosa, marrón con tres rayas blancas en cada ala y tres en la loma de color gris. Le abrí y la deje pasar, tenia una carta en la pata, se la quite, y leí que ponía:

_Srta. L. Evans._

_Piso superior a la derecha._

_Casa de la familia Evans.  _

Bueno, ponía la calle y eso, el sobre era amarillento, y la letra era de color verde esmeralda, no tenía sello, detrás del sobre había un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas de un león, un águila, un tejon y una serpiente. La abrí, y en ese momento apareció _"la jirafa" seguida de mis padres. Mi padre me cogió el sobre y lo rasgo, lo leyó mientras mi madre le daba agua y comida a la lechuza. Mi padre acabo de leer y me abrazo, y después le dijo a mi madre: __"Geraldine, querida, si que es, nuestra Lily, ella es la bruja que después de tantos años ira a Hogwarts." Y mi madre le contesto: __"Ya me lo e imaginado al ver a la lechuza, además, ya decíamos que seria ella. Pasaban muchas cosas a su alrededor. Cosas raras…" Entonces va la estupida de __"la jirafa" y coge la carta de la mesa, que es donde la había dejado mí padre, y se la lee y se pone a reír estridentemente:__ "Jajaja ¿Magia? ¿Hogwarts? Jajaja" Entonces cuando mis padres al fin la callan me entregan la carta para que la lea:_

_                                                                                                                **Colegio Hogwarts De Magia**_

**                                                                                            _Director: Albus Dumbledore_**

_                                                                                                                  (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_                                                                                                                       Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_                                                                                                                          Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_                                                                                                                                Internacional de Magos.)_

_Querida señorita Evans:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_                                                                                                                     Muy cordialmente,_

_                                                                                                                 Minerva McGonagall_

_                                                                                                                    Directora adjunta._

Pues eso, yo tenia muchas preguntas, pero como siempre me las guarde. Mi madre me dijo que me llevaría a comprar el material mientras mi padre tranquilizaba a Petunia que sin saber por que se había puesto a llorar, yo, que aun estaba sorprendida no dije nada, y mi madre, salio al coche y me tubo que meter dentro (estaba tan conmocionada que no podía moverme) después de estarnos un rato en el coche me dormí. Cuando llegamos seguramente a nuestro destino me despertó y me pregunto: _"¿Ves algún bar con el cartel que ponga: El caldero chorreante?"_

Y le dije que si ¡¡lo teníamos delante de las narices!! Mi madre me pidió que la llevara asta la entrada del bar (menuda chorrada) le hice caso, mientras caminábamos me fije en que parecía que ni mi madre ni las otras personas veían el bar, entramos dentro, estaba lleno de gente extraña y el sitio además estaba oscuro y mugriento, cuando estuvimos dentro mi madre se dirigió al posadero y le dijo: _"Buenos días, hemos venido por que le a llegado la carta para Hogwarts, si nos puede decir como entrar al callejón Diagon, se lo agradeceremos." Y el posadero muy amable le contesta: __¡O! ¿A Hogwarts? Felicidades. Bueno, pues salga al patio de atrás, y con la barita golpea,  contando tres ladrillos arriba y dos horizontales y después da tres golpecitos a la pared." Y mama le contesta__ "El problema es que yo no soy bruja, pero ella si, es la primera de la familia." Entonces el hombre lo entendió y le contesto: __"O, perdone ¡Joana!" poco después de detrás de la barra apareció un ser bajito de orejas grandes y ojos redondos, de traje llevaba puesto un trapo rosa. Y con una voz chillona que parecía de chica pregunto: __"¿Que quiere Sr.?" _

_"Acompaña a estas dos señoritas al Callejón Diagon ¿quieren también que Joana las acompañe por el Callejón Diagon para orientarlas?" – Sr. Posadero._

_"No, no tranquilo" – mama._

_"¿Están seguras?"- posadero._

_"Si, si muchas gracias"- mama._

_"Bueno, pues adiós y que te valla bien en Hogwarts jovencita. Por cierto Joana, diles también como volver, si no, no podrán salir. Adiós."- posadero._

_"Síganme por favor"- Joana._

_ Aquel ser nos llevo asta un pequeño patio cerrado lleno de hierbajos y en un rincón había unas cajas. Con el dedo toco unos ladrillos y sorprendentemente ¡¡NOS DEJARON PASO!! Increíble ¿verdad? Entramos y Joana le explico a mi madre como volver antes de despedirnos, ese sitio era fantástico, todo el mundo era extravagante, con sombreros de puntas y túnicas y las tiendas eran rarísimas, pero mi madre no me dejo mirar mucho por que me hizo entrar en un edificio blanco como las hojas de papel o la nieve, o incluso más blanco y que se alzaba sobre las otras tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había un ser bajito, de rostro moreno, de barba poco larga y puntiaguda, con pies y dedos muy largos. Cuando nos acercamos nos saludó. Entonces encontramos dos grandes puertas, y pude leer antes de entrar:_

_"Entra desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, _

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro."_

Bueno, creo que ponía eso, pero da igual, le dije a mi madre que tenia miedo de entrar, pero ella me tranquilizo aclarándome que eso solo era para los ladrones que querían lo de los demás. Entramos, y mi madre me llevo delante de una fila de cuatro o cinco personas y pude ver que atendía otro ser igual que el de la entrada que estaba sentado detrás de un cartel que decía: _"Cambio de monedas" _

La gente que había delante nuestro acabo poco después, mi madre le entrego un fajote de dinero al ser extraño y este le dio un saquito marrón, con una cuerdecita dorada para atarlo y en medio del saco, con letra blanca había una gran _"G"._

Salimos de ese sitio y mi madre me dijo que se llamaba _Gringotts, el banco del mago, y que esos seres eran gnomos. Si, gnomos, que raro, yo también lo pensé, mama me llevo a una tienda en la que decía: __"Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde 382 a.C." Entramos dentro, no había nadie, pero de repente de entre un montón de cajas apareció un Sr. De cabellos castaños, aunque algunas canas se asomaban, y nos atendió: __"Buenos días, ah… que gusto de conocerte Lily Evans, hace tiempo que ningún familiar tuyo venia por estos parajes, pero, también hacia tiempo que no veía a alguien con unos ojos tan bonitos…" el Sr. Y mi madre sonrieron, y yo note que sentía un calor en las mejillas, yo tengo los ojos verdes, y todo el mundo insiste en que son muy bonitos ¿será verdad? Bueno, pues resulta que gusto cuando la iba a probar han entrado dos chicos, uno de cabello negro que no dejaba en paz al otro que tenía el cabello negro azabache desalborotado y también llevaba gafas. __"Para Sirius…" le decía el de gafas al otro, ese tal Sirius le estaba haciendo cosquillas. __"Buenos días." Dijeron cuando el otro le dejo en paz. El Sr. Se marcho un momento y poco después apareció con una caja alargada. Y se la dio al chico de gafas diciendo: "__Bien Potter, esta es, una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Buena para transformaciones."  Los chicos lo agradecieron y se marcharon murmurando y riendo, y no me extraña ¡¡Llevaba enganchada una cucaracha en el pelo!! Pero era de goma, igualmente me gustan, todo el mundo dicen que son asquerosas, pero se equivocan, bueno, pues eso, que seguramente me la pusieron esos dos mientras esperaba al Sr. Cuando se fue a por aquella caja. Esos inveciles me las pagaran, por burlarse de mí… Estuvimos un rato, y valla si probamos varitas (pobre señor, cada vez que movía una le rompía algo) al final me quede con una veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Buena para encantamientos, según el señor. Después de comprar la varita me llevo a una tienda llamada "__Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones." Mi madre me hizo entrar, hablo con la dependienta y me hizo probar una túnica negra, la dependienta, una chica un poco regordeta, pero muy maga, me puso unos cuantos alfileres (a mi no, a la túnica) y poco después acabamos. Después me llevo a una tienda de libros, me compro un regalo, y sorprendentemente, me pregunto si quería una mascota, sorprendente por que a mi madre no le gustan mucho que se diga, pues yo tan contenta que saltaba y todo (todo el mundo me miraba y mi madre se tapaba la cara jeje que le voy a hacer, me encantan los animales) "__El Emporio de las lechuzas" cuando entre me asuste y me agarre a mama (que ponía caras muy raras y me digo que esperaría fuera), había muchos ojos mirando, después me di cuenta de que solo eran lechuzas, murciélagos, y demás (¡¡Que ilusión!!) el dependiente, un chico con la cara llena de granos, y de cabellos de color negro igual que los ojos estaba atendiendo a una chica y después había otros dos chicos, que resultaron ser ¡¡Ese tal Sirius y el Potter!! Aun jugueteaban, yo le toque la espalda al Sirius y me aleje un poco, para que no me viera, el se giró al Potter y le pregunto que quería, y el otro puso cara de extrañado y frunciendo el entrecejo le contesto pero que decía, el Sirius lo dejo pasar y poco después le hice lo mismo al Potter, pero esta vez me quede más cerca sonriendo y el Potter aviso al Sirius y seguramente comprendieron lo de antes. _

_"¿Se divirtieron con la broma? Creo que era una broma, no estoy segura."- pregunte yo con los brazos cruzadas y_

(Creo) con mirada maliciosa.

_"¿Broma? ¿No te entendemos?".- pregunto sonriente el Sirius._

_"Creo que te llamas Sirius, y tu Potter, recordare los nombres, no soy tan burra como se creen, desde que me hicieron esa broma me han retado."- conteste segura de mi misma._

_"¿De que hablas chica?"- me pregunto el Potter._

_"No se hagan los tontos, que comportándose normal ya lo aparentan. Ni los bebes hacen sus juegos. Mejor entrénense para ganarme ¿quieren? Es que si no me aburriré."- puse una sonrisa larga ¡¡Que se fastidien!! Nadie se burla de mí._

_"¿Ganarte en que?"-pregunto un poco irritado el Potter._

_"Tienes razón Potter"- el Potter y el Sirius sonrieron.-"Por mucho que entrenen no me ganan ni cobrando."- cuando me iban a contestar el dependiente les avisó de que era su turno, mientras el Sirius iba hacia el dependiente el Potter me dijo:_

_"Oye chica, si así lo quieres así lo tendrás. Y nos llamamos Sirius Black y James Potter."- y con una sonrisa malévola (en el buen sentido) me entrego a estreñirle la mano, yo se la estreñí y conteste._

_"Lily Evans, os vais a enterar payasos de circo."- se quedo extrañado, pero no digo nada y se fue con el Sirius que había comprado comida para animales (seria para ellos) bueno, me atendió el chico, y después de preguntar y preguntar me decidí por un gato, negro totalmente con la punta de la cola blanca igual que las patas delanteras y de ojos oscuros (era uno recién nacido según el chico), mi madre al ver lo que había elegido entro y me digo que también escogiese una lechuza, elegí una anaranjada con rayas negras y de ojos amarillos, también recién nacida, me preocupe al tener que separarlos de sus padres y amigos (los animales) y me digo que me tranquilizara por que los padres ya habían sido vendidos y de amigos no podían tener, el gato tenia dos semanas y la lechuza una. Mi madre, aunque no aprecie los animales, parece haberles pillado cariño, e incluso me ayudo con los nombres, Niebla el gato y Naya la lechuza, que no tengo ni idea de que significa, pero me vino a la cabeza. Yo estaba y estoy súper contenta, como se hacia tarde, salimos y volvimos, cenamos y empecé a escribir, ahora me tengo que marchar, es tarde, buenas noches diario.__  _

_                                                                                                                                                      **21-7-1971**_

Esta mañana me despertó Niebla al saltar encima de mi cara, quería jugar, es tan bonito. Naya también estaba despierta. Como me gusta tener mascotas. Ahora tengo habitación propia ya que la _"jirafa" no quería dormir con migo ni con Niebla y Naya (al fin sirvió de algo la __"jirafa"). Cambiando de tema, lo que mama me compro era dos libros, uno titulado: __"¿Qué es el Quidditch? Se preguntan los de familias muggles" y __"Hogwarts para todos" El Quidditch es un juego (no tengo ganas de escribir como se juega), y el de Hogwarts aun no lo eh empezado ¿y sabes que? ¡Las imágenes del libro del Quidditch se movían! Que chuli. "__Estoy ansiosa por ir a Hogwarts." Pensaba, pero, algo me distrajo de mis sueños, era una lechuza blanca con rayas alrededor de los ojos y en las alas, le abrí, traía una carta que le quite y después le di leche de Naya. La carta era amarillenta escrita con letra roja, mire que ponía: __Para Lily Evans" y después mire extrañada por detrás ¿Quién me escribía de esa forma? Y de quien era, mejor dicho de quienes, me dejo estupefacta: __"James Potter y Sirius Black" la carta decía así:_

**Para nuestra "querida" Lily Evans:**

Hola Evans, somos James y Sirius ¿nos recuerdas? Bueno, solo queríamos decirte que aunque estemos en "guerra" te perdonamos todo lo que nos hagas (si consigues hacernos algo, claro, cosa que dudamos) pues eso, adiós.

James y Sirius.

Posdata: Nos gustaron tus ojos.

Bueno, pues cuando acabe de leerla y coji una pluma para contestar detrás la carta exploto en mis manos dejándomelas llenas de una pasta extraña, me lo limpie y les conteste en otro pergamino (me gusta escribir con pluma y pergamino, nunca antes lo había echo):

**Para mis "queridos enemigos":**

Vale, como queráis, yo no me rendiré. Lo empezasteis y yo lo acabare gastándoos la más grande de las bromas, de momento no os hago ninguna, pero cuando nos veamos ya veréis. A, si, gracias por lo de los ojos.

Lily Evans.

Posdata: Idiota el que lo lea.

¡Ja! Si quieren meterse con mijo sufrirán ¿Qué se han creído?

Después me vestí y baje a desayunar, estaba mama, aun era pronto así que papa y Petunia dormían. Papa si tiene fiesta duerme todo lo que puede, a veces asta las doce y todo, y la Petunia no se despertara pronto ni queriendo. Mama me saludo y pregunto que quería para desayunar, le conteste que Bacón con huevos y un baso de leche bien fría. Ella siempre me hace el desayuno mientras yo voy a buscar el correo, todo eran facturas y cosas de esas. Le entregue las cartas a mama y me comí mi desayuno, estaba hambrienta así que no tarde mucho, fregué mi plato y mi baso y cubiertos y subí a mi cuarto a seguir leyendo los libros, aunque acabe escribiendo en el diario, me empieza a gustar. Ahora Naya esta volando por el jardín  (la otra lechuza esta "enviando" la carta) mientras Niebla juega con mi cama (tendré que volverla a hacer ¿Qué se le va a hacer?). 

                                                                                                                                      **21-7-1971 12h 56min**

La lechuza blanca ha vuelto con la contestación en la que decía:

**Para Lily Evans:**

Vale, si así lo quieres así lo tendrás. Tu vida en Hogwarts no acabara de gustarte mucho estando nosotros, nos pedirás de rodillas que no te gastemos más bromas. Y sobre la Posdata tuya, era muy graciosa. De momento queremos hacer tregua de bromas asta no llegar a la escuela. ¿Qué te parece?

James y Sirius.

Y yo debajo conteste:

**Para los inveciles:**

OK. Chavales.

Lily Evans.

Y la envié con la lechuza de esos dos. Bueno, me despido.

                                                                                                                         ****

**1- ****9- 1971**

 Diario, perdona que no te haya escrito desde hace un mes, es que no a pasado nada interesante, aparte de la despedida que tuve con mis amigas, separarme de ellas me pone triste, pero por lo menos nos veremos durante el verano y durante el invierno le darán la carta a mis padres para enviarla con una lechuza (la compraron para ellos hace poco, se llama Spy y es marrón clarito con algunas rayas de color marrón oscuro, es muy linda). Bueno, pues ahora son las cinco de la madrugada, es que no podía dormir, estoy tan nerviosa, hoy voy a Hogwarts… Espero ir bien allí ¿y si resulta que llego y me dicen que soy una inepta como para entrar? ¿Y si, y si…? No puedo ni pensar, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

                                                                                                                         **1-9-1971 por la noche**

Vale, sigo en la escuela, el primer día me ha ido fenomenal. Te cuento.

Al final conseguí dormirme y me despertaron a las ocho, se volvieron locos para cogerlo todo, fui con mis padres a la estación King Cross  (Petunia estaba en casa de una amiga) allí me llevaron delante de la pared que había entre las estaciones nueve y diez y entre ellos dijeron:

_"¿Es aquí?"- papa._

_"Mm. Si. Estación nueve y tres cuartos…"- mama._

_"¿Que?"- la menda._

_"Bueno, tú tendrás que ir sola ya que nosotros no podemos entrar. Tienes que pasar por esa pared."- me "aclaro" mama señalándome la pared. Yo, que no lo pude evitar, me eche a reír estridentemente, atrayendo la atención de algunas miradas, cuando me di cuenta me calle, entonces una chica nos hablo:_

_"Jeje, que bueno – era pelirroja y un poco anchita. Detrás suyo había otra chica pelirroja, pero esta era muy delgada-. "__Sin querer escuchamos la conversación, y creo que vas a ir a Hogwarts ¿me equivoco?"_

_"¿Cómo…?- entonces me fije en su ropa, iba muy extraña. Falda larga de multicolor y un poco vieja y una camisa de manga corta también multicolor, pero debajo también llevaba una camiseta de manga larga de volantitos."_

_"Me llamo" – me interrumpió- "__Molly, y ella es Meg ¿vas a ir a primer curso?"- afirme con la cabeza- "__¡¡Que bien, Meg también!! Bueno, será mejor marcharnos."- antes de irnos (que aun no estoy segura de cómo nos fuimos) me despedí de mis padres (que casi me ahogan entre achuchones y besos). Molly me explico como pasar: ir corriendo con el carrito de las cosas hacia la pared, sin miedo (¡¡como es tan fácil!! Lo escribo sarcásticamente) y cuando llegara pasaría al otro lado, pero que vigilase a las miradas de la gente. Primero paso ella tranquilamente, después Meg echa un manejo de nervios, y después yo aun más nerviosa, corrí muy deprisa, cerré los ojos fuertemente y ¡¡flash!! Ya estaba (me facleaban tanto las piernas que me caí en el suelo. Las dos chicas me ayudaron a levantar, después subimos al tren. Miramos un rato asta que encontramos uno. Estuvimos charlando, pero a los cinco minutos aparecieron los inveciles encima acompañados por otros dos._

_Anda, anda- sonrió Black mirándome y acariciándose la barbilla- "__Si es Lily Evans ¿nos as echado de menos?"_

_"Pues mira- dije-__. Como eh visto muchas bestias por la calle, eh pensado en vosotros. Y pensaba que cuando salen los idiotas a hacer sus tonterías."- Molly sonrió, Meg me miro extrañada, los otros dos chicos, uno de cabello castaño y como triste, y otro regordete y con cara graciosa, no hicieron ningún gesto._

_"Bueno, pues vale, ya te dijimos que te perdonaríamos tus estupideces etc.…"- sonrió Potter._

_"¿Podemos sentarnos?- pregunto al fin el regordete algo nervioso- __Es que, no quedan asientos libres…"_

_"Si, si."- contesto Molly haciéndose a un lado. Todos se sentaron, y para mi fastidio los inveciles a mi lado, aunque el otro, el del cabello castaño, que pronto descubrí que se llamaba Remus, también se sentó a mi lado (el otro lado, el de la ventanilla), el chaval era muy callado. El otro chico se llamaba Peter, y era un poco nervioso, se sentó al lado de Molly y Meg, que según fuimos hablando descubrimos que no hablaba por que era muda, pobrecilla, pero también nos han contado que cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts le aran un hechizo para que pueda hablar, esta bastante ilusionada. Todos (incluida Meg que se había alegrado) charlar, jugar etc.… todos menos Remus y yo, así que decidí charlar un rato con él:_

_"Oye, Remus ¿de que conoces a estos?"- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió._

_"Mientras buscaba asiento"- respuesta un poco seca y echa de mala manera._

_"¡Vale!"- dije enfadada, que antipático, aunque pareció darse cuenta y como saliendo de un largo y profundo sueño dijo:_

_"Perdona, es que estaba un poco fuera de mi. No quería contestarse de esa mal manera."_

_"Vale, yo también lo siento."- pasados unos minutos apareció una señora con un carrito y preguntando:_

_"¿Queréis algo?"_

_"Si- empezó Potter-__, dénos siete bolsas de "grageas de todo los sabores" y  siete  "ranas de de chocolate" siete "varitas de regaliz" y eso que ha salido nuevo… ¿como era?" _

 _"¿Lengua de helado?"- le ayudo la señora del carrito, y el movió afirmativamente la cabeza- __"¿Siete?"_

_"Si."- que cantidad de chucherias, o como dicen los padres "__porquerías que nos hacen daño a nosotros y a nuestras dientes" aunque yo creo que aunque sean cosas malas para nosotros tenemos que disfrutar porque no se sabe cuando te quedaras dormido eternamente, además, seguro que ellos también comían. No es nuestra culpa, son ellos los que no lo compran. Que rabia me da eso. El Potter pago a la señora. Después le dio una de cada cosas de esas a Black, a Molly, a Meg, a Petter, a Remus, se quedo una él y… ¡¡imagina!! Las que le sobraron eran para mí, yo se lo agradecí. No, si acabara siendo buena persona y todo. Poco después me quede dormida en el hombro de Potter, que, que sorprendentemente no me despertó, la verdad, puede llegar a ser bastante simpático. Lo malo fue cuando entraron cuatro idiotas y Potter se movió haciendo que se me resbalase la cabeza hacia su pierna, entonces me desperté en su pierna un poco aturdida mientras oía que alguien hablaba:_

_"Anda, anda ¿no son Potter y Black? ¿Los que conocí en "el caldero chorreante"? ¿Me presentan a sus amigos?"- me desvele y me enderece- __"Bueno, y a tu novia, Potter"_

_"¿Tienes novia?"- se me escapo con una voz un poco en tono burlón y la respuesta fue._

_"Se refiere a ti Evans"- cuando escuche eso me empecé a reír con ganas, verdaderas ganas, lo que provoco que Molly, Meg (ya me entendéis), Peter, Remus (que raro) Black y Potter me acompañasen en mis risas y que los otro cuatro se quedasen atónitos y se marchasen. _

_"¿Por qué se imagino semejante tontería?"- pregunte secándome una lagrima que se me caía de la risa._

_"Pues por que te quedaste dormida en el hombro de James, y cuando esos aparecieron acabaste en su pierna."- respondió Black, y creo que me puse un poco colorada, por que tenia un calorcillo en las orejas. Media hora después oímos que decían que faltaba poco y nos pusimos las túnicas. Cuando bajamos Molly se fue por un lado distinto al nuestro y un señor grande, pero de mayor, si no de altura, y no una altura muy normal, nos llevo en barcas a un gran castillo, nos hico entrar y nos digo que esperásemos delante de una gran puerta. Segundos después apareció una señora llamada McGonagall y nos dijo que fuésemos entrando, la obedecimos, ese sitio era grandioso y hermoso. Mire al techo, por que según el libro de mama habían echado un conjuro para que pareciera el cielo, también había cuatro mesas, según el libro era una por cada casa, una se llamaba Slytherine, otra Ravenclaw, otra Hufflepuff y otra Griffindor. La señora saco un tamburete, un sombrero y un pergamino, el sombrero se movió y para sorpresa mía empezó a cantar una canción de que estaba viejo y desecho, de las casas y de que yo se que más. La señora fue llamando a distinta gente y le ponía el sombrero el cual gritaba una de las casas y ese/a chico/a se iba corriendo hacia la mesa de esa casa y le recibían con aplausos. Meg fue a Hufflepuff, Remus a Griffindor, Petter también, los inveciles también, y yo también. Después de que un señor de larga barba pegase un discurso (que yo pensé que debía ser el discurso de su vida, por que tardo un cuarto de hora para dar la bienvenida) y nos dijese que cantásemos una canción, que al final quedo fatal dado el echo de que se tenia que catar con el ritmo que le diese la gana a cada uno. Aplaudió y apareció comida de dar y tomar, me hinche todo lo que pude y después nos llevaron por unas escaleras ¡¡que se movían!! Y nos llevaron delante del cuadro de una señora de rosa parecida a un palillo que ¡¡ se movió!! Y yo que pensaba que los cuadros que había visto moverse habían sido fruto de mi imaginación, pero es que encima hablo, y pidió un santo y seña y un chico mayor que nosotros contesto: __"margarita marchita" ¡¡y el cuadro se aparto para dejarnos paso!!_

Ahora estoy estirada en mi cama con Niebla y Naya, pero ahora tengo que irme a dormir por que si no Meg me tira la almohada a la cabeza. Ya seguiré escribiéndote mañana.  __

                                                                                                                                               **2-9-1971 por la tarde**

¡¡Esta escuela es magnifica!! Te cuento:

Estaba durmiendo y Meg me ah despertado (bueno, eso no es magnifico, tu ya me entiendes). La voz que le han puesto es muy bonita. Que bien. Nos hemos puesto las túnicas, aunque incluso con ellas, la bufanda amarilla y roja, los guantes y el gran abrigo hace un frió que hiela. Hemos bajado las escaleras de caracol y nos hemos encontrado con Molly. Hemos bajado al gran comedor (¡¡Y tanto que es grande!!). Y nos hemos sentado al lado de Linda, Lidia y Lara (las trillizas que van con Meg y con migo aunque tienen dos hermanos más que van a otra de las casas Mm. No recuerdo el nombre). El viejo loco a metió otro discurso y hemos comido Mm. que comida más rica, estaba para chuparse los dedos ¿Quién la cocinara? Después de comer algo (tostadas con mantequilla, zumo, leche, bacón y tres pastelitos de chocolate y nata, vamos, lo normal), hemos ido a una clase de Pociones (si, eso mismo, tal y como lo lees, nunca había tenido una clase igual). Yo me eh sentado con Meg y Remus, de los cuatro chicos con él eh echo muy buenas migas. Entro la maestra, la jefa de la casa Slytherine, Miranda Marra, una señora con arrugas, una verruga en la frente (y una verruga bastante grande), de túnica verde escarlata a juego con su pelo negro recogido en un moño y sus ojos del mismo color. Sinceramente: Cuando se acabo la clase me di cuentas de que Pociones, o por lo menos la maestra, no me iba a gustar mucho, primero porque: Aunque la maestra fuera muy buena explicando y contestara nuestras preguntas muy amablemente se notaba la preferencia hacia Slytherine, segundo porque: la verruga me da ganas de vomitar tercero porque: escupe cuando habla. Bueno, después de aprender a hacer (o a copiar, porque solo nos a echo escribir lo de la pizarra) lo que fuera que nos ah enseñado porque estaba distraída con un chico muy mono de mi clase, se supone que tendría que ir a segundo pero a repetido, lamento que tenga que dormir con Potter y Black, bueno al caso, que después hemos tenido Transformaciones con la profesora Minerva McGonagall, de cara algo arrugada aunque no sea muy mayor, con gafas y cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño, jefa de nuestra casa, Griffindor. Nos a enseñado como se transformaba en un gato (bueno, gata). Nos ha explicado como transformar una cucaracha en un botón… ¡puf! A la primera eh logrado ¡¡Quitarle las patas!! (Pobrecilla) pero, muy amablemente, Remus, se a ofrecido a ayudarme pues el ya lo había logrado, después de varios intentos lo eh conseguido gracias a él, la verdad, para haber sido tan borde la primera vez ahora esta muy simpático. Bueno, esas han sido las clases más interesantes, después hemos tenido… Historia de la Magia con un fantasma (¡Si, un fantasma!), llamado profesor Binns, resulta que ni se a dado cuenta de que se tendría que haber ido al otro barrio. Después… da igual, la cosa es que el día no ah estado nada mal… bueno, a la hora de cenar… yo te escribo:

Yo, tan inocentemente, estaba metiéndome con Black y Potter (que no tengo ni idea de que le ven las demás chicas, pero han triunfado), y Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Snape, me tiran un trozo de pergamino, vamos una nota, en la cabeza (yo diría que le habían echado algún hechizo para que fuera a su destinatario, pero fallo), me eh guardado la nota para engancharla aquí:

_Para los Griffindor Potter y Black:_

_¿Qué hechizo habéis echado para ligar tanto? Porque por meritos propios no creemos que sean, por cierto Potter ¿Cómo has hecho para salir con tal preciosidad loca? Escribo loca porque antes le dio un ataque de risa sin chiste aparente, así que ya escribo que no entiendo como esa belleza de preciosos ojos verdes loca, por muy loca que este, pueda salir con un tipejo como tú, bueno, puede porque los dos ¡¡Sois unos perdedores Griffindor!! La serpiente muerde al león y lo envenena._

_                                                                                                                Los mejores Slytherine. _

_"Oye Potter"- me mofe yo. Se lo tuve que decir a "ese" porque el otro se estaba despidiendo como un idiota de un par de chica de segundo._

_"Llámame James"- contesta este pasando de mi y guiñándole el ojo a una tía de tercero- __"¿Qué qui…? ¿¡Pero que haces!?"- ¡Toma ya! Me había agarrado de su brazo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Si ya se creen que soy su novia pues ala, las chicas lo miraron desilusionadas- __"¡Evans suéltame!"_

_"Venga Jamesito mío…"- jiji- __"No seas vergonzoso… llámame como siempre, Lily…" – me acerque a su oreja y le susurre- __"Lily: 1 Black & Potter: 0" y el muy… bueno, imaginártelo, me pasa un brazo por detrás del cuello y me susurra:_

_"No te estés tan segura"- el muy cerdo se me acerca más a la mejilla y me da un beso diciéndome- __"Lily"_

_"Olvídame chaval"- le saque su brazo de detrás mío__ ¡¡Con Liliam Evans McGuire no se mete ni su tía!! (Bueno, puede que mi tía si, pero eso no viene al caso) ¡¡Ya me las pagarían, ya!!- __"Vuestros "amiguitos" os envían una nota"- y bueno, a partir de ahí como eh visto a Meg irse yo la eh acompañado, hemos hecho los pocos deberes que nos habían mandado, ella se ha ido a dormir y yo me eh quedado en uno de los sillones de la sala Común a estudiar un poco (eso en la otra escuela no lo hacia ni loca, pero la cosa es diferente), y han llegado esos dos riéndose con Peter y Remus (a ellos por los nombres si los llamo, e hablado más con estos). Se me acerca Remus y me desea buenos sueños, yo se la devuelvo, Peter lo mismo, y los otros… bueno, olvídalos, al rato me eh venido aquí para dormir… aunque la verdad no eh empezado, eh visto el diario allí tirado y eh pensado escribir… ahora solo tengo a Niebla conmigo, a Naya se la han llevado a la lechucearía… que pena. __  _


	2. 1591971

Todos los personajes menos Meg, Lisa etc… lugares y eso no son mios, no me demanden por favor.                                                         
  
Hola queridito diario:  
  
Me llamo Lilieta, tengo once años y soy una cobarde Griffindor… Tengo el cabello Caoba, los ojos verde caca ¡Lucius pero si dijiste que eran preciosos! ¡Cállate Vicent! ¿Por qué demonios escribís lo que decís? ¡Y yo que se Gregory! ¡Dejadlo ya! ¡Tu siempre tan miedica, Severus! ¡Tu eres el más cobarde de todos nosotros, Lucius! ¿Quién se asusto al ver a aquella Ravenclaw? ¿Gregory? ¿Vicent? ¿Yo? O ¿Tu? ¡¡YO NO ME ASUSTE!! ¡Ya, ya! ¡EN SERIO! ¿Y porque te fuiste corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas? ¡Porque recordé un asuntillo…! ¡Y yo voy y me lo creo! Bueno, vamos a lo que íbamos.  
  
Y soy tontita, feita i no se nada de nada porque soy una Griffindor… Mi novio, James Potter, es un tonto porque le estoy poniendo los cuernos con Sirius, pero a él se los estoy poniendo con Peter al que se los pongo con Remus… pero resulta que no me gusta ninguno, todos son tan… tan… poco estupidos que no se comparan con migo que mi grado intelectual es un 1%...  
  
  
                                                                                                            15-9- 1971  
  
  
Querido diario:  
  
 ¡¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS CANALLAS!! (Va para los autores de las palabras de arriba)Pues ya ves, siento no haberte escrito estos días pero ¡¡NO FUE MI CULPA!! Fue culpa del Malfoy ese… te cuento…  
  
Estaba yo caminando por al lado del lago, sin hacerle nada a nadie, y quería estar sola allí para poder escribirte un poco, pues mientras iba caminando, me choque con algo… o más bien dicho con alguien.  
"¡Evans!"- chillo al verme. Era Severus Snape- "Podrías vigilar un poco ¿no?"  
"¡Ídem!"- le solté yo- "¿Qué hace uno de los "mejores Slytherine" solo? ¿Te cansaste de esos idiotas?"  
"¿Cómo nos has llamado?"- me dijo una voz familiar por detrás, era Malfoy- "Perdona, pero creo que no te eh oído muy bien…"  
"I-D-I-O-T-A-S"- le eh dicho- "¿Te lo escribo? ¡A, perdona! Creo que tú no sabes leer…  
"¡Niñata engreída!"- me chillo el chulito ese.  
"¡A mi no me llames niñata y tampoco me grites, cara culo!"- los dos inbeciles (Black y Potter) me caían mal amistosamente, pero Malfoy… Snape si que me caía mejor, pero tampoco había mucha diferencia, y todo eso que solo llevábamos quince días en la escuela. De repente aparecieron Vicente Crabbe y Gregory Goyle y los MUY BRUTOS me agarraron de los brazos haciendo que se te me cayeras de las manos.  
"¿Qué es esto, Evans?"- me pregunto Malfoy recogiendo-te del suelo. No se como podemos entenderle con esa forma de arrastrar las palabras- "¿El diario de  Liliam Evans? Bonito titulo…"  
"¡Capullo devuelveme eso!"- si me llega a oír mi madre tendría la boca llena de jabón…- "¡NO LO ABRAS!"  
"Es algo… ¿muggle?"- pregunto con desprecio- "Si, es un diario muggle, seguramente será súper fácil de abrir, los muggles son unos estupidos"- ¡CATAPLAM! Me solté de los dos grandullones  para plantarle un rapapolvos (N de A: Una ostia, bofetada, como preferías llamarlo) de película. Me dolió, pero creo que a él mucho más- "¿¡PERO QUE HACES!?"- los dos gorilas volvieron a agarrarme.  
"¡Venga déjala!"- le dijo Snape, para mi sorpresa, y puede que la de los demás- "¡Recuerda que has empezado tu!"  
"¡Cállate Severus!"- le soltó mientras adelantaba su puño contra mi, yo estaba indefensa, cerré los ojos… se acercaba… pero no dio, yo seguía esperando.  
"Malfoy ¿No sabes que pegar a las mujeres esta muy mal?"- escuche una voz.  
"¡Remus!"- solloce. Me abalance sobre él, tenia que reconocer que había pasado miedo.   
"¿Estas bien?"- me pregunto con su tranquilizadora voz, como se notaba que aunque era muy amigo de Potter y Black y Peter, era muy diferente, era calmado, simpático pero serio, callado pero bueno hablando y escogiendo palabras, reservado, pero lo necesario, no es vergonzoso, aunque le guste pasar desapercibido- "¿No te han hecho nada esos sinvergüenzas?"- por desgracia, cuando miro hacia donde se encontraban antes "esos" ya no estaban. Yo seguía llorando, parecía una niña de mama que se asustaba por nada, pero creedme, ponte en mi lugar y veras que da miedo, aunque solo fueran unos crios.  
"Gracias"- le dije. El se limito a sonreírme dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla. Me agarre más a él y me puse más recta antes de soltarme, las piernas me temblaban- "¡¡DIOS MIO!!"- grite frustrada-"¡SE LO HAN LLEBADO!"  
"¿El que?"- me pregunto él (Remus), con calma. Creo que me sonroje antes de nombrarte.  
"Mi…"- tosí un poco- "mi diario… creo que lo tiene Malfoy…"- mire mis pies.  
"Tranquila"- me sonrió de nuevo- "Entre los otros tres, tu y yo se lo quitaremos, seguro."  
"Gracias"- le dedique una de mis sonrisas de agradecimiento, y eso que no mucha gente las ha visto. Me acompaño asta la sala común y allí nos encontramos a los demás: Molly, Peter, Black, Potter, Lisa, Linda, Lidia y Lara.   
"¿Qué hacéis, parejita?"- Lisa me dio un codazo cuando estuve sentada. Yo le saque la lengua con mala leche. La verdad era que Remus me cae MUY bien, y no esta nada mal, aparte de que parece bastante inteligente, pero parece un poco enfermo (no pienses mal, quiero decir que puede que este malo de algo).  
"Nos acabamos de casar"- le "contesta" Remus de mala gana.  
"Uy… Pillin…- esa vez era Sirius quien le daba un codazo, pero a Remus- "¿Dónde será la luna de miel?"- de repente Remus empalideció como un vampiro, se a sentado y a respirado hondo- "¿Te pasa algo?"- Remus negó con la cabeza con su habitual sonrisa.  
"¡A Lily!"- me dijo Lidia- "¡Te eh traído esos pastelitos que tanto te gustaban! Mi madre y me los envió."  
"¡¿SI?!"- me volví loca empezando a dar saltitos (lo siento, en esos momentos me había olvidado de ti, hasta que…)  
"¿Por que llevas la túnica empapada?"- me a preguntado, tembloroso, Peter.  
 "E…"- intente decir- "E llorado…"- me salio en un hilillo de voz.  
"¿Por qué?"- se preocupo Lara.  
"No, nada, un tonta caída"- le dije chasqueando la lengua. Parecía que se lo habían creído.  
"Bueno, nosotras nos vamos arriba, que tenemos que hablar ¿Vienes Lily?"- me a preguntado Lisa, y yo le negué con la cabeza agitando la cabeza en señal de que fueran subiendo.  
"¿Por qué nos has mentido?"- me pregunto Potter cuando se hubieron ido.   
"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- le e preguntado extrañada- "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"- me e alterado un poco.  
"Tranquila…"- Black se a sentado a mi lado pasándome una mano por la espalda de forma consoladora.  
"Es que…- tartamudee, un poco avergonzada- Es una tontería…"  
"No nos importa"- a dicho Peter más serio- "Si te pasa algo a ti, nos pasa a nosotros, eres nuestra amiga… bueno, de Remus y mía… pero de estos dos también, solo que de otra forma"- le he sonreído, era la primera vez que le veía tan tranquilo.   
"Cuando me llego la carta de Hogwarts- empecé- estaba tan exhausta que decidí empezar un diario (muggle) que me había regalado mi padre… y hoy, cuando iba a escribir un poco en él, pero e encontré con Snape, y después aparecieron Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle… y me molestaron, hasta que me lo quitaron, entonces Remus me ayudo, pero cuando nos distrajimos se marcharon y… me da vergüenza… es personal… son cosas mías y las van a leer…"- me puse la cara entre las manos y empecé a llorar, pero note en brazo de Black aferrarme más fuerte hacia él, se estaba bastante bien.  
"Nosotros te ayudaremos"- dijo Potter- "¿Verdad, Mereodadores?"  
"¿Mechochadoques?"- pregunte con el ceño fruncido.  
"M-E-R-E-O-D-A-D-O-R-E-S"- me deletreo Potter, haciéndose el ofendido, a mí se me escapaba una risita y vi como sonreían.  
"¿Lo ves?"- me pregunto Remus, con su calida sonrisa, yo asentí con la cabeza. Black se fue soltando poco a poco.  
"Gracias"- les dije. La verdad es que si llegas a conocerles un poco mejor todos son muy buenos- "¿Pero que es Mechochadoques?"- volví a preguntar sacándoles una carcajada a todos de la que no me puede escapar.  
"Es un secreto"- me dijo Black despeinándome (aun más de lo que estaba) con su mano.  
"¡Para ya Black!"- le grite contenta intentando sacarle las manos de mi cabello.  
"¿Aun me llamas así?"- me pregunto moviendo el dedo y la cabeza en forma negativa mientras chasqueaba la lengua- "¿Qué aremos contigo? Y supongo que a James le continuas llamas Potter ¿cierto?"- asentí "inocente" con la cabeza- "Preciosa niña de ojos verdes, llámanos James y Sirius."  
"Gracias por lo de preciosa"- se me escapo. Me sonrió y volvió a pasarme la mano por el cabello.  
"¡Las verdades se dicen!"- rió. Parecía un hermano mayor, solo que ni es mi hermano ni es mayor que yo.  
  
Bueno, mejor sigo mañana escribiendo que ya me duele la mano… Adiós querido diario.  
  
UN REVIW  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*    *+*+*+*+*+*+*   *+*+*+*+*+*+*       *+*+*+*+*+*+*  
Contesto a tus mensajes:  
  
Lalwen de Black: Pues ya ves, si que tardare en acabarlo entonces, pero no se hasta cuando me durara. Gracias por el R/R  
  
Hermione de Potter: ¡¡No me demandes por favor!! Ya lo continuo, ya JAJA Gracias por dejar un R/R  
  
El cápitulo es corto, pero espero que os guste. Para compensar os dejo con la canción de Tiziano Ferro, Perdona, en Italiano (lengua primera) y en castellano (traducción), claro esta que lo eh sacado de una página porque yo no tengo ni idea de Italiano ¡Que la disfrutéis!  
  
Perdono si quel che è fatto io però chiedo  
Scusa regalami un sorriso io ti porgo una   
Rosa su questa amicizia nouva pace si   
Posa perchè so come sono infatti chiedo   
Perdono si quel che è fatto io però chiedo   
Scusa regalami un sorriso io ti porgo una   
Rosa su questa amicizia nouva pace si v Posa Perdono   
  
Con questa gioia che mi stringe il coure   
A quattro cinque giorni da Natale   
Un misto tra incanto e dolore   
Ripenso a quando ho fatto io del male   
E di persone ce ne sono tante   
Buoni pretesti sempre troppo pochi   
Tra desideri, labirinti e fuochi   
Comincio un nuovo anno chiedendoti....   
  
Perdono.....   
Dire che sto bene con te è poco   
Dire che sto male con te è un gioco!   
Un misto tra tregua e rivoluzione   
Credo sia una buona occasione   
Con questa magia di Natale   
Per ricondarti quanto sei speciale   
Tra le contraddizioni e i tuoi difetti   
lo cerco ancore di volerti   
  
Perdono.....   
Qui l'inverno non ha paura io senza te un pò ne ho   
Qui la rabbia è senza misura io senza di te non lo so   
E la notte balla da sola senza di te non ballerò   
Capitano abbatti le mura che da solo non ce la farò   
  
Perdono.....   
   
PERDONO (Spanish Version)  
Perdona   
si dicho lo que dicho te dire solo   
scusa   
dibujame una sonrisa y te regalo una   
rosa   
veras que en mi amistad entre el alma y te   
toca   
por que se como soy el cielo pide.   
Perdona   
si dicho lo que dicho te dire so lo   
scusa   
dibujame una sonrisa y te regalo una   
rosa   
veras que en mi amistad entre el alma y te toca   
Perdona   
  
Con la alegria que me incoge ,l'alma   
a cuatro cinco dias de ,navidad   
un punto entre lo encanto ,los demores   
me pienso que es que me hecho ,no me llores   
  
Con las personas ,que no sido tantas   
buenos protestos ,pero siempre flojos   
entre deseos, laberintos fuego   
comienzo nuevo ano ,yo pidiendote.   
  
Perdona   
si dicho lo que dicho te dire solo   
scusa   
dibujame una sonrisa y te regalo una   
rosa   
veras que en mi amistad entre el alma y te   
toca   
por que se como soy el cielo pide.   
Perdona   
si dicho lo que dicho te dire solo   
scusa   
dibujame una sonrisa y te regalo una   
rosa   
veras que en mi amistad entre el alma y te toca   
Perdona   
  
Digo que contigo estoy bien, y es poco   
Digo que contigo estoy mal, de locos   
un punto entre lo entrego , la sevoluciones   
donde estan las buenas, ocaciones.   
Sabes quien estas, Navidades   
telo recuerdo, somos especiales   
entre contradiciones y defectos   
te quiero ahora es mi momento...   
  
Perdona   
si dicho lo que dicho te dire solo   
scusa   
dibujame una sonrisa y te regalo una   
rosa   
veras que en mi amistad entre el alma y te  
toca   
por que se como soy el cielo pide.   
Perdona   
si dicho lo que dicho te dire solo   
scusa   
dibujame una sonrisa y te regalo una   
rosa   
veras que en mi amistad entre el alma y te toca   
Perdona   
  
Que el invierno no tiene miedo,   
y es que yo sin ti no soy yo.   
Que perderte no es ningun juego,   
y es que yo sin ti que soy yo.   
Y la noche bailando sola,   
por que sin ti no bailo no.   
Que la luna brilla en cielo,   
que yo solo no la amo....   
  
Perdona   
si dicho lo que dicho te dire solo   
scusa   
dibujame una sonrisa y te regalo una   
rosa   
veras que en mi amistad entre el alma y te   
toca   
por que se como soy el cielo pide.   
Perdona   
si dicho lo que dicho te dire solo   
scusa   
dibujame una sonrisa y te regalo una   
rosa   
veras que en mi amistad entre el alma y te   
toca   
Perdona   
  
Perdona   
si dicho lo que dicho te dire solo   
scusa   
dibujame una sonrisa y te regalo una   
rosa   
veras que en mi amistad entre el alma y te   
toca   
por que se como soy el cielo pide.   
Perdona   
si dicho lo que dicho te dire solo   
scusa   
dibujame una sonrisa y te regalo una   
rosa   
veras que en mi amistad entre el alma y te   
toca   
Perdona   
  
Perdona, Scus, Rosa, Poca, Perdona, Scusa, Rosa ....   
  
  



	3. 16 9 1971

Casi todo es de JKROWLING ¡NO ME DENUNCIEN! Esto solo lo hago por pura diversión, por favor, solo es un fan fiction.

                                                                                                                                                                                     16-9-1971

Querido diario:

Ahora que ya se han acabado todas las clases, te continuare explicando. Después de que me consolaran, hicimos un plan…

"Tenemos que recuperarlo"- dije yo, más segura de mi misma.

"¿Por qué no se lo decimos a los profesores?"- sugirió Meter.

"¡Ni hablar!"- conteste, levantándome con la mano en el pecho- "¡Es un asunto entre los Slytherine y yo!"

"Y si es contra ti, es contra todo Griffindor"- dijo Sirius- "Si alguien se mete con alguno de nosotros, se mete con toda su familia. La familia de Lily somos nosotros, todos los Griffindor."

"Gracias"- le agradecí.

"No dejaremos que te humillen, ni que lo lean, ni nada parecido, todos para uno, y uno para todos…"- dijo Remus (N de A: aunque se supone que no conoce a los mosqueteros –mosqueperros- dejadle decir la frase.

"¡Eso mismo!- se apunto James- ¡Si se meten con uno, se meten con todos! Ahora a planear un plan para recuperar el diario de Lily…"

"Podríamos entrar en la casa de esas serpientes y quitárselo"- sugirió Meter.

"¿Y eso lo aremos…? ¿Cómo?"- se lo estropeo Bla…Sirius.

"¿No somos brujos?"- me interpuse yo- "La poción esa que enseño el otro día Miranda Marra, la multijugos… Sirve para cambiar el aspecto para parecerse a otra persona"

"Esa poción no nos la enseño…"- dijo Remus.

"Yo no he dicho que nos la hiciera a nosotros, si no que la enseño…"- dije con cara de piílla-"Estaba practicando un hechizo cuando lo hice mal y pude escuchar la clase de los de séptimo año…"

"Lily…"- parecía que Remus me fuese a reñir, pero me sonrió-"Eres una niña traviesa…pero muy inteligente…"

"Pero hay un problema, el único libro donde figura esa poción es en la sesión prohibida…"- eso era un verdadero problema para nosotros, porque sin autorización la señora Pince no nos dejaría coger el libro, por ser de la sección prohibida.

"Eso Lily, nos lo dejas mejor a nosotros ¿ok?"- me dijo James, guiñándome un ojo.

"¿Quién a dicho que yo no pueda cogerlo?"- le pregunte, traviesa- "¿Y de que forma lo cogereis vosotros?"

"No lo cogeremos, pero si aremos una copia"- le apoyo Sirius.

"Vale ¿Pero como conseguiréis entrar en la sección prohibida?"- continué preguntando- "Si no tenéis autorización, no aréis nada de nada."

"¿Estas segura? Dinos ¿Cómo se llama el libro?"- me pregunto Peter.

"Moste Potente Potions"- le conteste, preguntándome ¿Qué demonios aran?- "¿estáis seguros de que queréis…?"

"Si, querida"- dijo Remus-"Tu tranquilízate y déjanoslo todo a nosotros… por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, la semana que viene no estaré, tengo que ir a ver a mi…abuela, eso, a mi abuela…Esta enferma…"- no se porque, sigo sin creerme eso que nos dijo.

"Vale, tranquilo"- dijo James, tampoco parecía muy seguro de ello. Pasaron como dos días…

"¡Lily!"- James se sentó a mi lado pasándome el brazo por detrás.

"Quita eso de ahí"- le dije apartándolo- "¿Lo tenéis?"

"¡¡Si!!"- me contestaron los dos payasos a la vez.

"Si que lo conseguisteis rápido ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?"- les pregunte dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

"¡OH! Amiga mía, es TOP SECRET, solo lo sabemos nosotros cuatro, puede que algún día lo descubras, pero de momento, lo tienes difícil…"- me dijo emocionado James.

"Bueno, ahora que ya lo tenemos, el problema es encontrar los ingredientes… haber…Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurainia sophia y centinodia… ¡¡uf!!

"¿Quién la preparara?"- pregunte, mirando horrorizada los dibujos del libro, parecía que la transformación daba dolor. Todos me miraron.

"El diario es tuyo, no lo vamos a hacer todo nosotros ¿no crees?"- me dijo Sirius-"Además, tu eres la mejor Griffindor en pociones ¿no? Eso te toca a ti…"

"Vale…"- le respondí indignada, agarrando el libro.

Contesto Review:

Maika yugi: Si, te entiendo, da pereza…Pero gracias por dejar uno y me alegra que te guste. Que moninos…si, es cierto…

Lucía: Tranquila, yo tb soy muy baga.  ¿Tu crees que es espabilá? Pos vale, si tu lo dices, aquí continuación. Una fanatca lectora ¿eh? Jeje

Lalwen de Black: A ti no se que puedo contarte, ya te lo dijo por el msn.

Jack Dawson: Ya lo continuo, ya… pero por favor, no te mueras…

Por favor, leelo y deja un Review como esta magnifica gente.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW


	4. Más 16 9 1971

Menos la trama, lo demás es de ROWLING por favor, solo es por pura diversión que escribo esto, así que no me demanden.

N de A: La poción se supone que se prepara en, más o menos, un mes, pero da igual, aquí tardan menos ¿vale? Perdonad las molestias.

Continuación del: **16-9-1971…**

Los primeros ingredientes era bastante fáciles de conseguir pero ¿polvo de cuerno bicornio? ¿Piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana? Y después estaba en lo que nos queríamos convertir… ¡Todo por recuperarte! (¿Por qué demonios de hablo?)

"Di, Lil…"- dijo Sirius-"¿Necesitas algo más?"

"¿Desde cuando me llamo Lil?"- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido-"Si…hay dos…tres cosas…"

"¿El que?"- pregunto Peter.

"Polvo de cuerno bicornio y piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana…y algo de quien queremos ser…"- pusieron cara de asco al oír las ultimas palabras.

"¿Algo…?"- empezó Meter.

"¿De…?"- continuo James.

"¿Un…?"- le siguió Sirius.

"¿Slytherine…?"- acabo Remus.

"¿Estas segura de que tu diario vale tanto?"- me pregunto con cara de suplica James.

"Yo no os pedí que me ayudarais, fuisteis vosotros…"- dije humedeciendo los ojos (un pequeño truco muggle).

"¡No Lil, no llores!"- me suplicaron.

"Entonces… ¿me ayudareis?"- pregunte volviendo a la normalidad.

"Pues claro… ¿verdad chicos?"- pregunto Remus con una de sus sonrisas.

"Si, si, si…"- dijeron con prisas.

"Esperanos aquí que ahora mismo te conseguimos lo que necesitas…"- y se marcharon.

"¡Ya estamos aquí!"- me anunciaron un par de horas después, iban llenos de barro, sangraban por la nariz, pero llevaban lo que necesitábamos. Agite la varita, pronuncie unas cosas, y volvieron a la normalidad.

"¿Qué os a pasado?"- me asuste.

"No, nada, nada ¿es que te preocupa que nos pase algo?"- contesto Sirius, acercándose a mi cara. Yo le di un codazo en pleno estomago, y el se ahogo.

"Me vais a ayudar a recuperar mi diario ¿tu que crees?"- respondí, mientras se reponía.

"Una cosa"- dijo James- "Nosotros te ayudamos a ti ¿no"- contestamos que si con la cabeza, ya suponía que diría- "Entonces ¿tu como nos lo pagaras?"- nunca me equivoco.

"¿Qué a pasado con lo de la familia Griffindor?"- pregunte insegura.

"Bueno, pero nos estarás agradecida, así que algo nos tendrás que dar…"- siguió Sirius.

"¡Venga, chicos! Dejadla en paz…"- me ayudo Remus.

"Estoy deacuerdo con Remus, pobrecilla…"- dijo Peter.

"No chicos, vale ¿Qué queréis que haga?"- les pregunte- "¿Qué sea vuestra esclava?"

"No estaría mal…- James le dio un codazo a Sirius- Pero no, ya te diremos lo que queremos, dependiendo del grado de lo que hagamos."- los mire con mala cara y asentí.

Tarde como una semana en prepararlo todo.

"Bien, chicos"- los llame-"Ya esta todo listo, solo falta algo de un Slytherine, eso si, tenéis que hacer algo para que el verdadero no os vea."

"Mm. ¿Recordáis a los trillizos Kelvin, Charle y Marcos? Esos nos vendrían bien, son unos idiotas… nos faltarían dos personas más…"- pensó Sirius.

"Líala y Mario"- sugirió James- "Líala es la novia de Lucius…"

"Yo no pienso morrearme con el Slytherine ese…"- le dije.

"¿Quieres recuperar tu diario o no?"- me pregunto Sirius, dije que si con la cabeza y me di por vencida-"Ahora bien ¿Cómo hacemos para cogerles algo y que no nos vean?"

"Los trillizos se van cada fin de semana a su casa, por unos problemas familiares, así que no problema, les podemos coger un pelo fácilmente…Líala siempre se peina, así que tiene un peine en su mochila, y podemos dormirla con una poción, y Mario siempre esta estudiando, así que podemos cogerle un pelo cuando deje algún libro en la biblioteca, pues siempre se le caen uno o dos (lo se porque hemos planeado más de una vez gastarle una broma) y también podemos darle una poción para que se duerma.."- finalizo James.

"¿Tu nunca respiras?"- le pregunte, algo sorprendida por lo que había dicho sin pararse ni una vez. Él hico caso omiso a mi comentario.

Ya lo teníamos todo (son unas maquinas, no se como lo hicieron), solo teníamos que tomar la bebida, cambiarnos y pasar desapercibidos. Nos fuimos a los lavabos de Myrtle la llorona, nos metimos cada uno en un cuarto, y… puse el pelo de Líala en la poción (pero antes me puse su ropa, me venia algo grande pero muy justa de cintura) la poción se puso de color amarillento, me la tome y note como el cuerpo me ardía, todo me daba vueltas, pero paso y Salí de allí. Me mire en el espejo que tenia delante y habri los ojos completamente. En vez de ver mi cabello caoba y hasta el hombro, los ojos verde esmeralda, la piel blanca pero quemada por el sol, y mi estatura mediana y cintura más bien tirando a un poco ancha (un poco), había alguien con cabellos dorados por debajo del culo, ojos grises, de piel como la nieve y mejillas rojas, alta y esbelta, muy delgada (muy, muy). Mire hacia los lados y me encontré con tres chicos casi idénticos, a no ser por el color del pelo, uno rubio, otro castaño y otro de pelo negro, también había uno de piel morena y manco de cabello.

"¿Quién es quien?"- les pregunte.

"Sirius"- dijo el de piel morena- "Mario"

"James"- dijo el rubio- "Kelvin."

"Peter"-dijo el del cabello negro-"Charle"

"Remus"- dijo el del pelo moreno-"Marcos"

"Bien, ya estamos todos, ahora… ¿Dónde esta la casa Slytherine?"- pregunte.

"Abajo, tu solo síguenos, lo sabemos todo, incluida la contraseña."- me dijo tan tranquilo Sirius. Yo les hice caso y bajamos hasta abajo, hacia mucho frió. James se poso delante de un cuadro y dijo:

"Lengua de Plata"- y el cuadro nos dejo paso.    

Dos ca´pitulos bastantes seguidos ¿Qué os parece este? Pronto empezaran los problemas de querer recuperar el diario de Lily, tales como que… ¡Esperad al proximo cápitulo!

Contesto Review:

Lucía: Jaja diles a tus padres que todo lo contrario, cuando estas leyendo en el ordenador estas muy bien… Diles que es cuando vas a la escuela que tienes frio.

¿Te gusta su comportamiento? Pues aun o has visto nada JUAJUA (risa malvada) ¡¡Coff, coff!! (y me e antragantado por reirme asi). 

Siento el retraso, por eso lo recompenso con continuación más rapida.

¬.¬ Tampoco es como para querer matarme…

Lalwen de Black:  A ti no cal que te dija nada, pues hablamos en el msn. Pero gracias por el Review.

Ly: Si, ya lo continuo, y lo de más o menos largos…lo siento, intentare hacerlos más largos. O se entre ellos…puede… Ya esta, para dentro de muy poco, un dia…

POR FAVOR, DEJA TU TAMBIEN UN REVIEW Y ASI INTENTARE CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA MÁS PRONTO.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW


	5. Y seguimos con el mismo día

     Más continuación del: **16-9-1971…**

Vale, ya estábamos dentro… ¿Qué haríamos? Pues ya, ya te explico…

"Venga, a buscar  a esos ineptos…"- dijo…em…creo que era Sirius.

"Ineptos, idiotas, tontos, ca…"- mejor lo dejamos ahí, esa era yo.

"Venga Lil…"- intento clamarme… ¿James? Aun no me acostumbraba.

"…Primero Evans, después Liliam, después Lily, ahora Lil… al final ni me llamareis…"- espete.

"Venga, va, dejadlo,  que ya han pasado… ¡20mint!"- chillo creo que Remus con los ojos salido de la orbita.

"Oye…Charlote…"- creo que esa Slytherine engreída va a segundo, se el nombre porque algunas Griffindor se han burlado de ellas MÁS de una ocasión- ¿No habrás visto a Maf…Lucius, Severus o a los otro dos por acá?"- ella negó con la cabeza.

"Oye, Líala ¿me quedan bien estas pulseras de oro?"- me pregunto con voz de tonta. En las muñecas llevaba como unas cincuenta pulseras de oro brillante.

"Pues la verdad es que...si"- me reprimi de decirle "Pues a un mono le quedarian mejor".

"OH…seguro que a las perdedoras de Griffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff desearían tener unas como estas"- repuso mientras se miraba airadamente las uñas.

Apreté tan fuertemente los puños que me clave las uñas. Tenia unas ganas grandiosas de pegarle un puñetazo, estropearle esa cara de niña pija y...y... tranquilizate Lily… que siempre te pasa lo mismo…hay, ya me volvi loca, estoy hablando (bueno, hablando/escribiendo aquí) sola…

"¿Sabes? tienes mucha razón…"- mientras yo intentaba no morder a la chica, sobre todo para no envenenarme, los otros buscaban a esos idiotas.

"Sabes, la chica esa de primero…Lían Epans…"

"Liliam Evans…"

"Lo que sea, me cae fatal. Se llevan toda la atención de todo el mundo por ser la niñita de los mereodadores, es la novia del Potter"- uy…ya se estaba pasando.

"¡Eso no es verdad!"- inquirí yo.

"Pues Lucios dice que sale con él, se la pega con Sirius, a este con Peter, y a ese con Remus…"

"Pues es todo mentira…"

"¿y que?"- ya cuando estaba apunto de lanzarme a su yugular, los otros vinieron a rescatarla. Remus y Sirius me agarraron del brazo.

"Esto…perdona a Lil...a Liala...pero tiene que ayudarnos con una cosa de pociones…Adios…"- se despidio apresuradamente James.

"¡Lil!"- me murmuraron cuando nos escondimos en un rincón-"Hay un GRAVISIMO problema."

"¿Cuál?"

"Faltan…menos de diez minutos"-James fue el único que respondió- "para que se acabe a duraron ¡y los trillizos están aquí! Esta vez…no se fueron…"

"Mierda… ¿Qué podemos hacer?" – me asuste.

"Pensad en algo, están justamente al lado de la puerta…"- nos apresuro Sirius.

"Podríamos…no, eso mejor no… ¿y si? No, demasiado peligroso…aunque, va, eso no funcionaria…"- Meter se había descontrolado.

"¡Cállate ya que me estas poniendo nervioso!"- le ordeno James, el pobre Peter hizo caso al instante.

"Subamos a sus cuartos"- sugirió Sirius.

"¿Y yo?"- Me preocupe yo.

"También, vamos, a la de tres…"- dijo James, segándome del brazo- "Una…"

"Dos…"-corrobo Sirius.

"¡TRES!"- dijimos todos sin levantar la voz. Fuimos despacio y sin llamar la atención. Subimos corriendo las escaleras hacia lo que eran las habitaciones de los chicos en Griffindor, hacia la izquierda. Vimos un letrero en una puerta donde un letrero de color verde que en letras de plata decía: Primero. Entramos allí, pero antes comprobamos que no hubiese nadie. Ya estábamos…más dentro del peligro.

"Mierda"- dijo Sirius, ya siendo él mismo.

"Lo siento mucho, chicos, fue todo por mi culpa"- me disculpe, sujetándome el traje para que no se me cayera.

"Creo que te va algo grande"- rió Peter.

"Peter…"- Remus lo miro por la rendija del ojo.

"¿Cómo saldremos de esta?"- inquirió James.

"Una cosa…si esta es la habitación de esos inveciles… ¿no estará el diario por aquí?"- medite yo en voz alta (¡ole! que soy lista).

"Pues si, algo bueno sacaríamos, registremos."- sugirió Remus. Yo busque en un baúl todo negro oscuro junto con Peter. Buscamos hasta el fondo, pero nada de nada.

"Que asco, que mala pata…"- murmuro Peter.

"Lil… ¿es esto?"- me pregunto James enseñándome ¡a ti!

"¡James!"- le dije sin levantar la voz, hablábamos en susurros- "¡Eres el mejor!"- me abalance sobre él.

"Gue guagua, guego guegage gesgirar…"- (N de A: De nada, pero déjame respirar).

"¿Qué?"

"Lil, suéltalo antes de que nos quedemos sin uno de los payasos…"- dijo Remus. Entendí que lo estaba ahogando y lo solté. Te abraze con alegría y después pregunto:

"¿Y ahora, que?"- dije con amargura.

"Pues a jodernos"- repuso Sirius- "Bueno, por lo menos tenemos el diario, y nuestra queridísima Lily a nuestra merced"

"Aprovechado, espero que no te imagines cosas raras con ella"- le dijo Remus.

"Más le vale que no, ella es mía"- se entrometió Peter.

 "JAJA ya paren, paren chicos, o aun nos oirán"- les advertí haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírme.

"Venga ahora si, pongámonos serios"- pues el que hablo (James) no era el más adecuado para decirlo.

"Mande"- dijimos a coro.

"Eh… ¿Por qué yo?"- se señalo a si mismo.

"Quien habla, canta"- dijo Remus. De repente oímos chirriar la puerta. Nos asustamos considerablemente sin saber que hacer. Cada uno se metió debajo de una cama (los de primero de Slytherine eran siete chicos, por suerte para nosotros). Entraron Lucios, Severus y los otros dos. Snape se sentó en "mi" cama, aplastándome, Lucios en la de Peter, Gregory en la de James y Vicent en la de Sirius (lo lamento sobretodo por estos dos últimos-James&Sirius).

" 


	6. ¿Severus bueno o malo?

Continuación del: **16-9-1971…**

"¿Qué?"- Lucios se lebanto de golpe, parecia estar buscando algo. 

"¿Qué te pasa?"-le pregunto Severus, tumbandose (hay…).

"¡El diario no esta!"- repuso Lucios. Yo reir por lo bajo, pero desde la cama de al lado, Remus me hizo calar poniendose el dedo sobre la boca. 

" ¿Qué dices? ¿Eh? ¿Qué a sido eso?"- pregunto Severus. El mundo se me cayo a los pies, mierda. Todo por reirme. Severus fue subiendo la colcha, poco a poco, mientras me daba un vuelco el corazon, cerre los ojos fuertemente, y al abrirlos, me encontre cara a cara con Severus, lo mire con ojos supicantes y cristalinos- "No ha sido nada"- dijo. Mire a mis lado y vi que Remus me guiñaba un ojo, tenia la barita en mano. Le sonrei, seguro que habia utilizado un echizo para nublarle la vista por inco segundos a Severus, este Remus…

"Bueno, da igual, ese diario muggle no valia nada, solo era porqueria"- sera asqueroso, pense, al oir decir esto a Lucios, ya no aguante y Sali de debajo de la cama.

"¡¡¡TU SI QUE ERES PORQUERIA!!!"- le vocifere, me senti mal por los chicos, no debia de haber echo eso, pero es que…- "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"¿Qué haces aquí, Evans?"- inquirió Lucios con cara de asco.

"No me mires así, ni siquiera me hables, no tienes derecho, tu no eres nadie"- le pegue un puñetazo en pleno estomago. El cayo de rodillas al suelo, Vicent y Gregory se me iban a abalanzar encima, pero les eche un hechizo para que se quedaran pretificados. Severus solo miraba la escena, con una sonrisa.

"Sev…severus…ayúdame"- le pidió Lucios (será quejita).

"No, Lucios, esto creo que te lo mereces, dadme las varitas, lo aréis al modo muggle"- Severus alargo la mano- "¿No decías que una simple chiquilla no era nada? Pues adelante, no tengas miedo"

"Yo no me fió de un Slytherine"- le dije.

"Fíate de un Snape, no de un Slytherine, si lo haces, los profesores no se enteraran de nada de esto"- dijo Severus.

"¿Por qué mejor no vamos al lago?"- pregunte dándole la varita, junto con Lucius.

"Vale, pero tus amigos también"- me dijo Severus, al oír eso los otros salieron de debajo de las camas- "Despetrificare a esos dos más tarde"- dijo mirando con repugnancia a los dos gorilas- "Vamos"

"¿Y como?"- pregunto Peter.

"Tu, Pettigrew, mejor, cállate, yo me encargo de esto"- mientras decía esto, agarro su sabana y nos dijo- "Gruñid"- le hicimos caso, aunque no estaba muy convencida. Después de unos minutos, nos destapo, ya estábamos afuera- "Se lo han creído, les dije que erais animales mágicos, para una clase.

 "Gra/ gracias…"- aun estaba sorprendida.

"Si, eso Sevy, gracias. Creo que a partir de ahora abra Griffindors amigos de Slytherine (N de A: El burro delante para que no se espante, lo piensa Sevy)"- Sirius le palmeo la espalda alegremente, Severus se inclino sin querer un poco hacia delante (Para mi que Sirius le pego demasiado fuerte). Al endurecerse de nuevo aparto bruscamente la mano de Sirius y lo miro amenazante.

"¡No lo hice por ti, ni por esos tres"- inquirió mirando a los otros chicos, después desvió su mirada hacia mi y sentí un calorcillo en las orejas-  "Si no por ella"- Sirius arqueo las cejas.

"¿Por mi?"- pregunte yo, incrédula, mientras me señalaba apuntando hacia el pecho- "¿Por qué? Se supone que no es que te caiga mal, si no FATAL"- dije con voz notablemente sorprendida.

"¿Y por que me tendrías que caer mal?"- esta vez quien arqueaba la ceja considerablemente era Snape. Yo me encogí de hombros- "¿Entonces? Si no sabes porque no lo digas. Tu no me has hecho nada, ellos si, tu no. Siendo sincero…tu…"- creo que le costo bastante decirlo- "Me caes muy bien"

"¡Chico! Pues no lo parece, lo dices de una forma…"- se me escapo, pero enseguida me tape la boca al ver su mirada asesina-"Lo…lo siento…se me escapo"- volví a encogerme de hombros- "Pues si te caigo tan bien ¿Por qué vas con esos? Siempre se están metiendo conmigo"- ahora era él quien se encogía.

"Eyyyyy…."- Sirius nos paso una mano por delante a cada uno, pues nos habíamos quedado hipnotizados mirándonos a los ojos. En los ojo de Snape puede interpretar tanto frialdad como tristeza. Eran duros, pero él desvió la mirada antes que yo, quede aliviada- "¿Pero que os pasaba?"

"¿Mm.…?"- pregunte yo "despertándome". Sirius me mío y bufo hondo.

"Bueno, mejor marchémonos. Igualmente muchas gracias, Snape"- Remus se despidió con la mano y los otros tres también lo hicimos, Snape solo movió la cabeza en forma de despedida.

"Bueno, bueno…"- Ya habíamos llegado a la sala común y estábamos solos, sentados en el gran sillón estábamos Sirius, James y yo. Sirius tenía su brazo por detrás de mi espalda y no me dejaba huir. Mientras James se frotaba las manos sonriendo complacido- "Ahora eres nuestra, Lil"- me dijo dejando de frotarse las manos para poder agarrarme la cara.

"Suéltame, Jamsi"- le dije para hacerle rabiar, pero en vez de eso el rió.

"Mañana nos vemos"- dijo soltándome y levantándose, al verle los otros chicos lo imitaron.

"Asta mañana"- dijimos todos a la de una. 

Bueno, pues ya ves, todas estas emociones me pasaron hoy, ahora lo que me tiene rondando la cabeza es ¿Qué tendrán pensado James y Sirius para mí? O…no…

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    **17-9-1971…**

Mm. Creo que no fue tan grave lo que me hicieron, pero ¡ME TRATARON COMO UNA ELFA DOMESTICA! Ya, ya te cuento.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Si, quedo corto, pero ¿Qué queréis? Ya se me quedaba de banda el fic, estoy ocupada, si, ya se, como todos…Además es BASTANTE corto, pero la próxima vez estará mucho mejor ¿vale? 

Contesto reviews:

Lucía: Ey, ey…tranquila. M e alegra mucho saber que te gusta tanto ^.^  Creo que este Cáp. te decepcionara un poco, lo siento mucho…Espero que el examen te haya ido MUY bien.

Lalwen de Black: Gracias… JAJA ¿A si? Pero ahora por lo menos los tienes dominados, chocala amiga. Ok, te dejo con tu Mana ¿Ya limpiaste tu cuarto?

Arwen-Magic16: Si chica, si que estas BASTANTE loca ;-)  A mi me encanta tu fic de Lily XD 

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAIS REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE LEEIS ESTA HISTORIA

Salu2 mágicos de amni&Alegría


	7. Peleas

No me denuncien por favor porque la mayoría de cosas y personajes son de JKROWLING 

**17-9-1971…**

Mm. Creo que no fue tan grave lo que me hicieron, pero ¡ME HICERON UNA GUGARRETA MUY GRAVE! Ya, ya te cuento.

Mira, primero me vinieron a buscar muy de mañana (las 4 de la mañana) alegando que necesitaban a alguien para hacer una de sus jugarretas… Remus y Peter (suerte de que son buenos) me ayudaron. Pero mientras nos íbamos… ¡HORROR! A Meg le a dado en esos mismos momentos ganas de ir al baño y ¡ala! Nos piílla a todos allí hablando y preparándonos para marchar…

'¡Ey! ¿Dónde os creéis que vais?'- nos pregunta bajito y riendo- '¿Y que hacen ellos aquí?'- sonríe. Ellos se alteran, pero yo no, pues se que ella no nos delatara.

'Ibamos…íbamos- tartamudeo Peter.

'Ibais a llevarme con vosotros'- suelta ella, riendo- 'Venga, haber si estas se van a despertar…'- un ronquido de parte de alguna de las chicas dormidas. Todos pegamos un brinco. James enseguida le sonrieron y le pasaron un brazo por le cuello (los dos).

'Muy bien Meg, veo que eres una buena chica….nos has gustado…a ver Lily si aprendes…'- les saco la lengua y pienso unas cuantas palabras (¿te las imaginas?). Yo eme uno a los otros dos, que son muchísimo más simpáticos.

'Mm…esto va a ser divertido…'- eso me sorprendió más que cuando me entere de que era bruja ¡LO QUE ESTABA DICIENDO REMUS!-'Se esta muy agradable en el jardín, habiendo cogido comida, y estando rompiendo normas'- los cuatro chicos dijeron que si. Yo tenía miedo, pues seguro que nos pillaban…pero ¡¡TACHAN, TACHAN!! ¿Quién tenía la solución? James 'soy un creído' Potter.

'Acá esta la capa invisible. Mejor será que no la pongamos antes de salir, peor también…'- sacó su varita y la hizo más grande- 'Para que quepamos todos'- nos metimos todos: James y Sirius a los lados de Meg, Peter y Remus a los míos. Casi nos piílla el conserje, su gata, el profesor de estudios muggles y la McGonagall.  Cuando al fin llegamos afuera nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos olvidado la comida…vuelta a tras. Mientras íbamos a no se que sitio (anda que estos ¿merodeadores?...) nos topamos con el poltergeist, con Madame Pomfrey, con  Dumbledore (me dio la sensación de que nos miraba y sonreía) y otra vez a la gata. Al llegar a un cuadro de frutas (pintadas, claro) Black le hico cosquillas a la pera y el cuadro se abrió (…sin comentarios…) y volvimos hacía atrás, por suerte no nos topamos con nadie de peligro.  Al salir fuera nos quitamos la capa, suspiramos aliviados y fuimos corriendo al lago. Estaba esplendido. Meg y yo nos sentamos al borde mirando como los chicos se quitaban las túnicas, el yérsey…

'¿Qué HACEIS?'—les pregunte cuando los vi a Sirius y James (no se ni como los llamo, a veces por el nombre, otras por  el apellido…) quitándose los pantalones. Ellos me su ropa encima, y cuando me la saque de la cabeza ni me contestaron.

'¡Venga, Meg, transforma tu ropa interioren un bañador, que nosotros hacemos un conjuro para que los animales del lago no nos ataquen y así podremos bañarnos los cinco!'-ellasonrio y acepto en seguida, pero yo fruncí el ceño.

'¿Y conmigo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?'- pregunte. Meg, Remus y Peter me miraron con compasión y después a los otros dos.

'Te quedas aquí, nos debes una, tu nos vigilaras la ropa'- se me acerco James y me paso su reloj para que se lo guardase-'Vigílalo bien'- me advirtió, y me dio un beso en la frente. Yo me levante y se lo tire al pecho.

'¡No tenéis derecho!'- me queje, mientras él lo recogía- 'Yo tengo orgullo, y no voy a quedarme aquí mirando como os divertís mientras yo estoy aquí guardándoos las cosas. En serio os agradezco lo que hicisteis, peor yo diría que esta no era la forma en la que yo quería pagarlo.'- me negué. Meg me miro sin entender nada- 'Me marcho, y tu Meg, no pensaba que fueras así. Tampoco esperaba esto de vosotros dos, Remus y Peter'- y me fui andando.

'¡Ti pillaran si no llevas la capa!'- me advirtió Sirius.

'Me da igual, voy a ir a delatarme'- dije, y me marche con paso firme. Cuando ya casi estaba abriendo la puerta, Remus me alcanzo (de lejos pude ver como Peter me miraba desde lejos, queriendo venir, pero siendo retenido por sus amigos, y vi también a Meg, dentro del agua).

'Espera. Yo no quería dejarte, si me estaba preparando para bañar era por que pensaba que tu también…'- me seco las lagrimas- '¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué lloras?'- me pregunto dulcemente.

'Yo…yo…me pensaba que los seis éramos amigos…por mucho que me peleara con esos dos pensaba que me habían ayudado porque les caigo bien…y después esta Meg, pensaba que era mi mejor amiga aquí, en el mundo mágico. Y ahora va y pasa de mi por estar con dos chicos…'- me tepe la cara con las manos (tengo que decir lo sensible que soy con estas cosas)- '¿no te ríes?'- le pregunte, levantando la cara. El me contesto que no negando con la cabeza.

'A mi si que me puedes considerar un amigo.'- va y me abraza- '¿Sabes? Entiendo como debes de sentirte…Recién conoces el mundo mágico, y todo es nuevo para ti. Unos idiotas te quitan algo muy importante para ti, y los que consideras tus amigos te 'traicionan', por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero no creas que son tan malos…'- me sonríe aún, mirándolos unos instantes. Yo también miro. Han salido del agua y se acercan a nosotros. Me escondo detrás de un arbusto: no quería ni verlos ni quería que me vieran (a parte de Peter)- 'Tranquila…'- me susurro l muy bueno de Remus.

'Escucha, Remus, dile a Evans que se cargo mi reloj, así que si esta es su forma de agradecer lo que hicimos por ella, que nos olvide. A mi los estorbos no me gustan'- hay ya se la cargo el Potter y salí y lo abofetee.

'¡¡¿¿SABES QUE TE DIJO, POTTER??!! ¡¡¡SI TANTO TE MOLESTO, ESATE TRANQUILO, ME MARCHO!!! ¡¡¡VOY A PEDIR UN TRASLADO!!! Pero ¿sabes? Voy a irme a una escuela muggle, pues de seguro que allí hago amigos buenos, como Remus y Peter, en vez de hacer amigos idiotas como vosotros tres. ¡Y NO ME MIREIS ASÍ!'- otra vez vuelvo a llorar y me caigo de rodillas al suelo, pegándole fuertes puñetazos (ni que el pobre tuviera la menor culpa). Sirius, Meg y Peter se me acercan y me ayudan a levantar, diciéndome que me tranquilizara, pero yo los rechazo- 'Ahora no me vengáis así. Si cuando me hubiese ido me hubierais seguido'-mire a Remus- 'O por lo menos lo hubieseis intentado'- esta vez a Peter- 'Quizas, y solo quizás, os hubiese perdonado. Pero como veo los dos únicos amigos que tengo aquí son Remus y Peter. ¡¡NO ME GUSTA ESTE MUNDO!! Todo iba bien antes de venir…nadie se metía conmigo ni me quitaba nada, ni me decía que era mi amigo, pero no lo demostraba…todos eran geniales conmigo…pero ya no. Yo pensaba que venir aquí sería genial, pero por lo que veo, esto no es así. Yo me voy'- abrí la puerta, y dejándolos a todos detrás, me fui a las escaleras donde estaba Madame Pomfrey, y después de recibir la más grande bronca jamás vista en la historia, me llevo ante Dumbledore, al cual solo le dije- 'Me quiero marchar'

Ahora estoy en la sala común escribiéndote, ya he hecho las paces con Meg (creo que se disculpo sinceramente, incluso dijo que prefería volver a ser muda antes de que yo me marchara) pero como veo a Black y a Potter acercarse mejor será que te cierre y me marche.

 Vale, ya te vuelvo abrir, estamos en el mismo día, solo que dos horas más tarde. Black y James me agarraron del brazo (cada uno, uno) y me llevaron a un aula bacía.

'Lily'- pronuncio Sirius, serio, cosa jamás vista en la historia (yo veo y oigo todo lo que no ha visto nadie en toda a historia)- '¿En serio te vas a marchar?'- me pregunta. Yo dijo que si con la cabeza- '¿Por qué? ¿Por lo de esta madrugada?'- lo mismo que antes. Él se cayó, creo que no esperaba tan simple respuesta. Yo los mire a los dos, que estaban cabizbajos.

'Sois unos idiotas… ¿querías que os pagara por vuestra ayuda? Pues vale, tened'- del bolsillo saque una bolsita de sickles y se la tire a Sirius (cosa de que pensé que me arrepentiría)- '¿Qué querías? ¿Utilizarme toda vuestra vida como si fuera algo que os hiciera todo el trabajo sucio? ¿Qué? ¿No contestáis?'- no sabía si me pasaba o no, pero quería soltarles todo, el resentimiento también podía venir de otras cosas, pero necesitaba quitármelo de encima.

'¿En serio te quieres marchar por eso?'- se me acerco Potter y me pone una mano en el hombro y con la otra me alza la cara- 'Lo de esta noche solo lo hicimos en broma…para ver que decías, y Meg lo sabía, se lo contamos en el lago, por eso no fue a por ti…Peter quería ir a buscarte, pero no lo hico porque pensaba que le echaríamos algún ataque…y Remus…bueno, ese desde un buen principio no quería gastarte ninguna broma…'- yo me aparte bruscamente y le reñí.

'¿Y cuando visteis que estaba tan enfadada, por qué no vinisteis? En ese entonces Meg no sabía nada de la broma…'- me queje.

'-Nosotros le dijimos (mientras estábamos en la capa) que teníamos que contarle una cosa, que ella si te veía enfadada te dejará en paz, que no pasaría nada. Y si no fuimos cuando te enfadaste tanto fue porque pensamos que no sería nada importante…'- me respondió Sirius, y e abrazo sin más ni más-'Por favor, perdónanos, no queríamos herirte, solo hacerte un abroma, no nos debes nada…'- James también se acerco y cuando Sirius me soltó me abrazo James. Yo les deje. Él también me soltó y yo me sentí tambalear.

'¿Lo decís en serio?'- pregunte yo, insegura.-'¿Todo fue solo por una broma?'- asintieron con la cabeza- 'Entonces…ahora debemos decirle a Dumbledore que no me quiero marchar…'- dicho y echo, me dijeron que no me preocupara, y al cabo de quince minutos como máximo ya habían vuelto y me decían que ya no me iba. Les sonreí y me dejaron sola, y aquí estoy, volviendo a escribir en ti, en esta clase. Al rato llego Remus, con una sonrisa en sus labios, seguramente sabia lo ocurrido.

'¿Se disculparon ya?'- pregunto, sentándose en la mesa de al lado. Asentí con la cabeza, sonriéndole. Me encantaba su presencia- 'Te ves más bella cuando sonríes…'- me aludió (de nuevo, pues ya lo hacía por lo que me paso cuando te robaron)- 'Perdoname por no contártelo anoche…'-se disculpo.

'JAJA…tranquilo, no pasa nada'- le dije, riendo (N de A: no se q me ha venido a la cabeza el titulo: sonrisas y lágrimas).

**CoNtEsTo**** ReViEw……………………………….**

**Arwen_Magic16****: ¡Gracias p su review, vuelva pronto! Tranquila pq sea corto y muchisimas gracias.**

**Lucía (lucia_bonna@msn.com): **Lo siento chiquilla…pero es que últimamente he estado de un humor de perros (y aún estoy) y como puedes ver por este pesimo capitulo, aún lo estoy. Perdon por el retraso y gracias por leerte la historia.

** anais (manais_b@hotmail.com):** _._ Yo diria que si que lo voy a seguir.****

**KARLA (hermionegrang23@hotmail.com) : Si, lo ocntinuo, y si, tambien espero que salga más Lily &James o más Remus & Yo XDXD Gracias por el review**

**Mayra**** Fernanda: T_______T jo, lo siento, me siento como si me riñeses, pero claro, no quería subir este chap pq me parece una mè. Bueno, pero os dejo puntuar a vosotr@s.**

  **PERDONAD EL RETRASO Y QUE ESTE CÁPITULO SEA TAN…TAN MALO ;_._;**


	8. Más días

Todo de JKROWLING ( a la que ahora comienzo a odiar por algo que no diré por si acaso)                                                                              

**30-9-1971…**

¡Perdona que no te haya escrito en TANTÍSIMO tiempo! Es que los estudios me tenían hasta arriba. Y las travesuras... Bueno, no tengo mucho que contarte a parte de que me he casado y mi marido es  Remus... Jeje, pero tranquilo, que solo será durante un tiempo. Es un trabajo de estudios muggle (N de A: No recuerdo si se podía hacer en esa edad, pero da igual). El profesor dice que lo hacen mucho los muggles, y es verdad. Todo fue así...

Estábamos en clase de estudios muggles esperando al profesor. Últimamente Sirius y James están muy cariñosos conmigo y no me preguntes por qué, aunque me lo imagino. A entrado el profesor todo sonriente y anunciando.

-El siguiente trabajo que tendréis que hacer es fenomenal, seguro que os gusta mucho. Es algo que hacen mucho las escuelas muggle; tenéis que hacer ver que estáis casados. Y para eso, además, le he pedido una cosa al director: fuera de la escuela os pondrá una mini-casa para todas las parejas y allí viviréis. Trabajando, con todos los problemas económicos... etc. Por cada punto que ganéis en una clase será como si cobraréis 5 sickles, sería algo así como vuestro pago en el trabajo. Ahora venga ¡elegid parejas o lo hago yo!

Me reí bastante al ver como casi todas las niñas de la clase se abalanzaban sobre seis chicos solamente: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter (cuando no tartamudea es bastante atractivo),  Lucios y Snape. Al final James se quedo con Meg, Sirius con Lidia, Peter con Lisa, Lucius con una tal Margaret y Severus –me lo pidió a mi peor ya estaba con otro (Sabes quién ¿no?)- con una llamada Mellisa. Remus es el mejor marido que me podría haber pedido... He aprovechado a escribirte ahora porque 'no esta en casa'. A salido con los otros chicos. Puede... ¿puede que en tan poco tiempo y por primera vez en mi vida me guste alguien? ¿Tu que crees? No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza... Me gustaría abrazarlo, besarlo... ¡Uy, a esta aquí! Después te escribo...

                                                                     **              30-9-1971 (más tarde que antes)**

Al verme me a enseñado un ramo de rosas mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

'-Se supone que el principio de un matrimonio siempre es así ¿no?- reí yo al ver su comportamiento- 'Cariño, te he preparado la cocina... jeje...'- (N de A: Los elfos domésticos se la llevaban a las respectivas casas según lo que pedían).

-'Ojalá esto no fuese solo un trabajo para clase.'- dijo más bien para sí mismo, peor logre escucharle.

-'¿Por qué?'- pregunte ilusionada.

-'No siempre se puede tener a una bella dama en tu 'casa' esperándote con una sonrisa tan bella...'- no creo que pueda describir mis sentimientos, pensamientos y sonrojos.

-'A....e...i...o...u...Gra/gracias...'- solo podía decir eso ¡No me salían las palabras! Me tape la cara con las manos ¿cómo puede existir un chico de once años tan....tan perfecto? Guapo, listo, cariñoso, atento, detallista, aludador, simpático, educado, solidario, etc... ¿qué cosa mala debe de tener?

-'Ya limpiare yo los platos. Deja que los pobres elfos descansen, deben de ir de cabeza... '- creo que si, que me gusta... Después de mi suposición no pude mirarlo a la cara. Sé que estuvo mal, al igual que sé que me sonreía. Me agarro la barbilla. Yo estaba temblorosa. Se me cayó el baso que llevaba en la mano-'¿Qué té pasa? ¿Te doy miedo?'- preguntó acercándoseme su cara a la mía. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. Le olí... un perfume de. no sabría que decir- '¿Por qué no contestas?'- me obligo al mirarlo a los ojos. Las piernas me flanqueaban y caí al suelo de rodillas, asustándolo. Él también se puso en mi posición- '¿Estas bien?'- es la primera vez que lo veo alarmado. En sus virtudes debo añadir: tranquilo. Sería capaz de vivir con alguien así. Sería fantástico. Lo mire yo sola a los ojos- '¿Oy/oye?'- parecía alterado.

-'Tranquilo, estoy bien'- conseguí decir con toda la calma que me fue posible. Mientras lloraba sonreía. Me gustaba con esa cara de niño asustado ¿Cómo puede ser tan bello? Niebla y Naya –las dos estaban en la casa- se nos acercaron y las acaricié. Remus me agarro en brazos ante mi sorpresa (añado que es muy fuerte los días que no tiene cara de enfermo) y me dejo en una de las camas (N de A: No pensaríais que dormían juntos, ¿verdad? ¡Yo duermo con Remus! XDXD).

                                                                                           1-10-1971

Soy feliz, feliz, FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hoy nos dieron 500 puntos (250 a cada uno). Ya teníamos planeado esforzarnos lo máximo, aunque no somos  los únicos. Los profesores están bien felices-como yo- de nuestro esfuerzo. Me siento tan bien al recordar los brazos de Remus llevarme hasta mi cama... Mmm... Que bien ¡Que bien! James y Sirius, a pesar de tener unas muy buenas parejas, tontearon conmigo, y Remus se puso hecho una fiera (bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen). Las clases fueron bastante buenas,, pero no me entretendré con ellas. Lo sorprendente fue cuando saliendo de una de ellas, cuando me dirigía  'casa' para ver a Remus, aparecieron unas chicas de segundo.

-'¿Eres Evans?'- pregunto la que parecía ser la cabecilla. Yo asentí- 'Pues bien, tenemos algo que decirte...'- me dijo mientras todas (cuatro en total) sacaban sus varitas-' Aléjate de esos cuatro chicos que se nombran merodeadores. Son nuestros'- levantaron más sus varitas.

-'Ja!'- me reí yo- 'No soy yo quien va con ellos (a excepto de Remus, pensé), ellos vienen conmigo, además ¿cómo que son vuestros? Si creo que ni siquiera os conoce...'- parecía que las había enfurecido. Yo también saqué mi varia. Podía ser que antes fuera más débil y llorase por nada, pero desde la 'broma' aquella, era mucho más fuerte y atrevida.

-'¿Osas meterte con nosotras?'- me pregunto la chica de la derecha de la cabecilla. 

-'Déjame pensarlo...'- hice como si meditase- 'Sí.'

-'Tu te lo has buscado'- dijeron a la vez mientras levantaban sus varitas.

-' Expellarmus'- murmuro una voz conocida por mis oídos. Era Snape. Las chicas lo miraron espantadas y salieron corriendo después de volver a coger sus varitas- '¿Estas bien?'- me pregunto amable mientras guardaba su varita.

'-S/si...'-tartamudee- 'Gracias'- pero el solo se inclino y se fue. Lo mire marchar con mis ojos clavados en sus hombros ¿Qué le pasaba a aquél... Slytherine?

Al final pude llegar a casa, no había nadie. Que raro, pensé, se suponía que Remus siempre llegaba después de las clases para tener la mesa de la comida a punto, pero hoy no estaba. Toda alarmada salí ha buscarlo. Pregunté a todo el mundo si lo había visto, incluidos los otros tres merodeadores, y estos dijeron que no y entre todos lo comenzamos a buscar. De repente comenzó a tronar y me refugié debajo de un árbol sin parar de llamarlo ¿Dónde demonios podía estar? Al final me desmaye con la lluvia.

Cuando desperté estaba en 'casa' con Remus a mi lado. Me levante de golpe y lo abraze lloriqueando (puede que no sea tan fuerte como creía).

-'Tranquilízate, tienes mucha fiebre...'- me dijo haciendo que me estirara y poniéndome un trapo mojado encima- '¿Qué hacías allí debajo del árbol?'- me pregunto serio.

-'Te buscaba...'- entrecerré los ojos- 'Pensaba... pensaba que te había pasado algo grave'- él me miró sorprendido en un primer momento pero después sonrió.

-' Lo siento... y gracias'- me besó la frente. Cuando iba a levantar la cabeza se quedó parado en medio camino. Yo aún estoy sorprendida de lo que hico... Me besó.

   Ly (cheychan_14@hotmail.com): Pronto, lo que se dice pronto... pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

nathalie de Potter Radcliffe (nathalie484@hotmail.com) : ¡¡Remus es mío!!XDXD A veces yo quiero ser Lily... y contestando a tu pregunta, lee este capitulo, jeje. Creo que tardare en contestar tu segundo Review. Leerlo me gusto, pero contestarlo... empecemos:

Siento la demora con este capitulo, peor tuve un bloqueo mental y no sabía que escribir, a parte de que estuve un tiempo sin ordenador.

Ok, ahora te envió un e-mail.

A mi tb me gusta mucho esa historia ¿leíste el nuevo capitulo?

El de Discovering the past va actualizando más a menudo.

Ahora creo que actualizare más a menudo, o por lo menos lo intentare. No llores como esta Lily, pelase ¿Qué tal te fue el curso? ¡Seguro que bien! Y si no es así ¡Yo no quiero tener la culpa!

Lo de las dudas no te lo puedo resolver, solo que ¡A Remus le grito yo!

Creo que ya té agrege, pero lo volveré ha hacer.

Ok

Gracias

Nara: Se te hacen cortísimos porque menos el primero todos los demás lo son, y este tb. Remus se va conmigo y punto y final XDXD

GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS

PERDONAD EL RETRASO Y ESPEOR QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE ESTE CAPITULO ALGO ROMANTICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	9. Ayuda, disculpa,agradecimeinto

A ver, perdonad la tardanza, pero primero he pasado mala temporada, después no tenía tiempo y seguidamente me faltaba inspiración o el ordenador no funcionaba, y las veces que continue el fic se me borró ;__; Y no estoy segura, peor me pregunto, que preferis, que continue con este año o que pase a segundo curso? Es que eso segundo igualmente lo voy ha hacer, pero decidme si queréis que lo haga a partir de ahora o dejo un poco de tiempo…Según los votos are…Y contestare reviews en cuanto suba el proximo cap, ya direis, y en serio perdonadme la tardanza y las molestias, peor subire dos caps como recompensa!!¿si?

Gracias


End file.
